IKATAN BENANG MERAH
by saschya kunantip phinpradap
Summary: NO SUMMARY. ONE SHOT


**IKATAN BENANG MERAH**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Namikaze Boruto X Uciha Sarada

Dan pairing pairing lainnya

Rated : M

Waring : cerita aneh, alur kecepatan,typo, abal abal

 **Normal POV**

"ah..sshh..aah", desahan seorang wanita terdengar di kamar yang cukup mewah. Wanita itu terus mendesah dan menggeliat ketika bibir laki laki di atasnya terus menggodanya dengan menjilati leher wanita dibawahnya bukan hanya menjilat namun juga menggigit memberikan tanda kepemilikan bahwa wanita itu hanya milik pria di bawahnya.

 **Drt..drt..drt..drt..**

Suara handphone di atas meja di samping ranjang king size berbunyi mengganggu kegiatan kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut. Sang laki laki berhenti dari permainnya dan dengan kesal mengambil handphonenya.

"Ada apa Kakashi"

"Maaf Tuan Mengganggu kegiatan anda, namun ada yang harus saya sampaikan"

"Cepat katakan, aku tak mau Hime-ku menunggu lama"

"Kami telah mengetahui keberadaan Tuan Muda Boruto". Laki laki yang mendengar itu menyeringai

"Bagus, terus saja awasi apa yang dia lakukan, jangan lakukan apa apa sebelum aku suruh" sambil tetap menyerengai

"Ha'I, Naruto-sama"

Laki laki itu aka Naruto meletakkan kembali handphone di atas meja. Bibirnya tersenyum tapi senyum yang menakutkan. Wanita di sampingnya memandang dengan tatapan bertanya. Naruto yang menyadari memandang wanitanya dengan senyum hangat yang hanya ditunjukan untuk wanitanya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun" tanya wanita itu

"Kakashi sudah menemukan keberadaan anak nakal itu" jawab naruto sambil mengelus pipi wanitanya

"Benarkah?dimana?bagaimana keadaannya,aku sangat merindukannya"ucap wanita itu sambil terisak pelan. Naruto coba menenangkan wanitanya.

"Tenanglah Hinata-Hime,aku sudah menyuruh para anak buahku untuk terus mengawasinya. Mungkin ia ingin belajar mandiri dengan pergi dari rumah". Jelas Naruto sambil memeluk wanitanya aka Hinata. Hinata masih menangis dipelukan Naruto suaminya.

 **Flashback ON**

"Aku tak mau Tou-sama, aku sudah mempunyai pilihan ku sendiri gadis yang aku cintai", teriakkan Boruto menggema di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze

"Dengarkan Tou-sama kau harus tetap menikah dengan anak dari relasi bisnis Tou-sama dan kaa-sama" teriakkan Naruto tak kalah hebat dari anaknya

"Aku tetap tak mau tou-sama,,kaa-sama bantu Boruto untuk menjelaskan pada tou-sama"

"Tapi nak,.." belum selesai Hinata berbicara. Boruto pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

"Boruto tunggu tou-sama belum selesai bicara?" teriak naruto. Hinata menangis dengan kepergian putra semata wayangnya. Naruto pun menghampiri istrinya dan menengkan istrinya yang tengah menangis dengan kepergian Boruto.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Sudahlah Hime, gimana kalou kita melanjutkan apa yang tertunda tadi"bisik Naruto dengan nada jail

"Mou…Naruto-kun?"Hinata berhenti menangis dan mencubit pinggang suaminya

"Ittai.." jerit Naruto kecil. Hinata memeluk suaminya dan mengelus punggung suaminya yang penuh dengan tattoo.

"Naruto-kun jangan terlalu kasar dengan Boruto"

"Baiklah Hime tapi aku akan tetap menikahkannya dengan Sarada"

"Kenapa tak kau coba bertemu dengan kekasih boruto terlebih dahulu" Naruto berfikir sejenak pikirannya melayang apa yang dikatakan istrinya benar.

"Akan kucoba Hime" Naruto tersenyum dan langsung mengeluarkan seringai rubahnya. Hinata yang melihat seringai Naruto mendadak panic karna ia tau sebentar lagi suaminya akan memakannya. Dan apa yang ditakutkan Hinata pun terjadi.

Naruto merebahkan istrinya di ranjang mereka dan mulai mencumbu bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan berubaha menjadi cumbuan yang panas. Dan rancauan merdu Hinata membuat Naruto menjadi semakin liar. Bibir Naruto beralih ke leher jenjang Hinata, dan memberikan tanda merah di leher putih Hinata.

"Ah..sshhsshh..ah..Na..Na..Naru..Ahhhh" desah Hinata merdu, menjadikan semangat Naruto menjadi bertambah. Tangan kanan Naruto memainkan dada Hinata. Dan memainkan putting Hinata kembali suara merdu Hinata mendesah dengan merdu. Tangan Kirinya yang tak beraktifas menuntun tangan mungil Hinata untuk mengelus kejantanan Naruto.

"Akh.."Hinata memekik terkejut. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sayu dan memohon. Tanpa di minta dua kali tangan Hinata mengocok lembut kejantanan suaminya.

"Akh.."erang Naruto. Permainan mereka semakin panas di ranjang. Wajah Naruto berada tepat di depan kewanitaannya Hinata. Dan tanpa babibu langsung menjilat kewanitaan Hinata. Desahan Hinata lolos keluar dari bibir seksi Hinata. Dan malam menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan sepasang suami istri tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata shapire dengan coretan dua di masing masing pipinya sedang duduk di sebuah café. Di depannya seoarang gadis berambut hitam kelam bermata onyx dengan kacamata berframe merah saling bertatapan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Gimana Bolt-kun"tanya gadis di depannya

"Aku juga tak tau, tou-sama memaksa ku untuk tetap menikahi anak dari relasinya. Sang gadis menghela nafas mereka berdua sama sama akan di jodohkan dengan anak dari relasi oruang tua mereka masing masing.

"Aku juga ,aku bingung harus bagaiman"

"Sara-chan,apa sebaiknya kita kawin lari saja" Sara terkejut dan menolak

"Aku tetap ingin restu dari kedua orang tua kita Bolt-kun". Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"kau percaya dengan ikatan benang merah Bolt-kun?" tanya Sara memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu Sara-chan" tanya Bolt sambil menengklengkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan menatap kekasihnya innocent.

"Jika kita emang terikat dengan benang merah aku yakin tak aka nada yang pernah memisahkan kita berdua" ucap Sara sambil tersenyum pada Bolt. Bolt ikut tersenyum melihat senyum manis kekasihnya.

"Aku percaya padamu Sara-Hime"ucap Bolt membuat Sara merona malu.

Mereka berdua saling berbincang dengan mesra. Namun tak jauh dari mereka dua pasang mata memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

"apa sebaiknya kita melaporkan pada Tuan besar?"

"Tidak perlu"

Di satu sisi di luar café terdapat dua pasang mata juga tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua di dalam café.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita berambut pink berumur sekitar 30an duduk di taman belakang kediamannya yang sangat megah. Pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap hamparan luas di depan matanya. Laki laki berambut hitam menghampiri wanita tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang wanita.

"Kau masih memikirkannya Hime?" tanya pria yang berada di sampingnya.

"Dia putri kita satu satunya, aku sangat menyayanginya" ucap wanita sambil terisak pelan. Dan lelaki di sampinnya memeluknya.

"Aku juga menyayanginya" ucap laki laki di sampingnya datar tapi jelas tersirat kekhawatiran di mata onyxnya.

"Sasuke-sama.." panggil seorang laki laki berambut merah

"Ada apa Jugo?apa ada kabar dari Sarada" tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang pemanggil.

"Ya, Sarada-sama tinggal di apertemen kawasan distrik C" terang Jugo

"Kenapa kau tak bawa pulang putriku?" teriak Sakura wanita di samping Sasuke dengan histeris.

"Tenanglah Sakura" Sasuke menenangkan istrinya

"Tetap awasi dia Jugo, cari tau siapa kekasihnya" perintah Sasuke pada kaki tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya untuk membawa pulang Sarada, dan biarkan aku ke sana" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya ingin menghampiri Jugo, namun di cegah oleh Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan apa yang dia mau dulu, kita lihat dulu apa yang dia mau" Sasuke menenangkan istrinya. Sakura masih tetap menangis di pelukan suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bermata onyx berdiri menatap jalanan yang mulai sepi pikirannya melayang saat dimana ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uciha.

 **Flashback On**

Pria berambut hitam menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya, tangannya di silangkan di depan dada.

"Apa yang membuatmu menolak tentang perjodohan ini" tanya pria itu datar

"Tou-sama, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan aku mencintainya" jawab gadis itu tak kalah gentar

"Mau tak mau ku harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan dia dan menikah dengan pilihan tou-sama dan kaa-sama." Pria itu menambahkan suaranya.

"Tidak!" Jawab gadis di depannya

"Sarada-chan,Sasuke-kun" teriak wanita berambut soft pink khawatir melihat perseteruan antara ayah dan anak di depannya.

"TOU-SAMA AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PERJODOHAN INI. AKU MENCINTAI KEKASIHKU" teriak Sarada semakin menjadi jadi

"Hentikan nak!" teriak wanita soft pink sambil menangis

"JIKA KAU TAK MENERIMA PERJODOHAN DAN LEBIH MEMILIH LAKI LAKI ITU SILAHKAN PERGI DARI RUMAH INI" teriak Sasuke tak. Sarada dan Sakura menatap tak percaya perkataan Sasuke dan seketika membelalakan mata mereka.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau katakan, dia putri kita satu satunya." Menghampiri suaminya tetap dengan masih menangis

"Itu keputusanku dan aku tak suka di bantah!" kata Sasuke datar

Sarada memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membukanya mantap "Baiklah Tou-sama aku akan pergi dari rumah ini" ucap Sarada mantap tak kalah datar

"Tunggu Sarada jangan pergi!" teriak Sakura menahan kepergian putrinya.

"Biarkan Sakura,dan jangan bawa apa apa dari fasilitas yang ku beri" lanjut Sasuke. Sarada menaruh dompet dan kunci mobil di atas meja depan kedua orang tuanya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kediaman Uciha. Sakura berusaha mengejar putrinya namun tangannya segera di tahan oleh suaminya.

 **Flashback Off**

Sarada tak terasa meneteskan air matanya bila mengingat saat ibunya menangisi dirinya waktu meninggalkan kediaman Uciha.

Greb! Sarada terkejut saat sepasang tangan merangkul pinggang rampingnya. Di tolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan mendapati wajah tampan sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Ada apa Hime? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya pemuda yang tengah memeluknya.

"hah!~~"Sarada menghela nafasnya "~~Aku hanya kepikiran Kaa-sama Bolt-kun!"lanjut Sarada.

Pemuda pirang aka Bolt membalikan tubuh ramping Sarada, ibu jarinya menghusap air mata yang merembes dan membasahi kedua pipi mulus sarada. "Apa kau rindu dengan Kaa-samamu?". Sarada menunduk mendengar perkataan kekasihnya

"Jika kau rindu kembalilah pulang dan temuilah dia aku akan di sini menunggumu" Sarada mengangkat kepalanya seketika menggeleng keras.

"Tidak!aku tak akan kembali kerumah aku sudah di usir oleh Tou-sama" Bolt memeluk gadisnya yang tengah di landa rindu oleh Kaa-samanya.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk terus bersamaku jika itu sulit untuk kau lakukan" ucap Bolt

"Aku tetap akan disini bersamamu Bolt-kun" Sarada memperdalam pelukannya pada kekasih kuningnya. Bolt mengangkat wajah kekasihnya iya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Hm..aku mencintaimu Sara-Hime"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Bolt-kun"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan mata biru pemuda itu menatap mata Onyx gadis di depannya. Mereka mempersempit jarak diantara mereka kedua bibir itu saling menyatu hanya kecupan lembut yang di berikan Bolt untuk gadisnya namun ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas dan semakin dalam. Lidah Bolt mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam bibir sarada. Sarada membuka bibirnya mempersilahkan lidah Bolt untuk mengabsen gigi sarada dan berperang melawan lidah Sarada.

Bolt menggendong Sarada ala tuan putri, membawanya menuju ranjang. Bolt membaringkan Sarada dengan lembut dan masih dengan bibir yang menempel. Sekarang posisi mereka Bolt berada di atas Sarada.

"Ahh…Shhhshh..Bolt…-kun" Sarada mendesah saat bibir Bolt berpindah ke leher jenjangnya. Bolt yang mendengar desahan gadisnya semakin teransang dan ingin berlanjut lebih untuk kegiatannya. Bolt menatap wajah canti Sarada tangannya melepas kacamata yang bertengger di wajah cantik Sarada. Bolt meletakkan kacamata Sarada di nakas sampan ranjang.

"Kau sangat cantik Hime" rayu Bolt pada Sarada.

"Jangan merayuku Bolt-kun kalau kau tak ingin ku hajar" ancam Sarada namun itu malah membuat Bolt semakin ingin memakan Sarada.

Bolt melanjutkan ciuman di leher Sarada. Dan tangannya meraba dada Sarada yang masih tertutup tanktop hitamnya. Bolt melepaskan tanktop Sarada dan memaikan buah dada Sarada.

"Ahh…" Sarada tak berhentti mendesah karna setiap sentuhan Bolt membuat ia panas dan ingin lebih.

Bibir Bolt turun ke arah putting berwarna merah muda dan mengulumnya. Sarada masih mendesah dengan memejamkan matanya. Tangan Bolt berjalan menuju ke daerah kewanitaan Sarada, tangannya mengelus paha putih milik Sarada.

Bolt berusaha untuk melepas hotpand milik Sarada namun tangan Sarada menahan tangan Bolt. "Jangan, tunggu kita menikah cukup dengan dadaku tidak lebih" Bolt terlihat kecewa dan mengangguk setuju keputusan gadisnya.

Bolt melanjutkan kegiatannya mengulum Putting merah muda Sarada. Tangannya tetap bergeriliya di sekitar kewanitaan Sarada yang tengah tertutup hotpand.

"Ahh…"Sarada mendesah nikmat dan menggelinjang hebat bertanda dia tengah orgasme. Bolt menghentikan kegiatannya menatap gadisnya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Ah..Ah..kau basah Hime padahal belom ku buka hotpandmu"kata Bolt sambil menatap Sarada dengan seringainya.

"Sialan kau Bolt-kun" Sarada bergegas beranjak dari ranjang dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan cairan yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Bolt tertawa kecil melihat gadisnya memerah menahan malu.

"Kau membuatku panas Hime" gumam Bolt sambil mengeluarkan seringai kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
** "Naruto-kun gimana kabar Bolt? Apa ada kabar dari orang orang suruhanmu" tanya wanita Indigo pada suaminya. Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Istrinya ia kecup punjak kepala istinya.

"Belom ada Hime, tapi aku rasa dia baik baik saja. "ucap Naruto menenangkan istrinya. Di peluknya tubuh mungil istrinya.

"tak usah pasang wajah seperti itu kau terlihat menggemaskan Hinata-chan, aku jadi ingin memakanmu" goda Naruto

"Mou, Naruto-kun aku kepikiran dengan putra kita, malah kau menggodaku" ucap Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha…jangan seperti itu kau terlihat lezat Hime" tawa dan goda Naruto membuat pipi Hinata memerah. Walaupun sudah berumur 38 tahun Hinata masih terlihat muda dan cantik tak ayal masih banyak pria yang ingin menggodanya.

"Biarkan dia mencari apa yang dia mau, dia laki laki yang hebat aku yakin dia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri" lanjut Naruto

"Iya dia kuat seperti dirimu Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Ya dan keras kepala macam kau Hime" kata Naruto sambil mengelus punggung istrinya. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua. "Siapa?" teriak Naruto sedikit kesal karena mengganggu kegiatan mesranya bersama sang istri.

"Saya Kakashi Naruto-sama" jawab Kakashi dari balik pintu kamar Naruto

"Ada apa Kakashi-san"

"Saya ingin melaporkan kegiatan putra anda Naruto-sama". Naruto segera membuka pintu kamarnya Hinata mengikuti suaminya dari belakang.

Cklek. Naruto membuka pintu dan menatap Kakashi dengan sedikit semangat karena mendengar tentang putra semata wayangnya.

"Ikut aku Kakashi-san" ajak Naruto untuk ke ruang kerjanya . hinata ingin ikut namun suaminya mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap di kamar.

.

.

.

"Apa yang dilakukan Boruto hari ini Kakashi?"tanya Naruto

"Hari ini dia tak keluar dari apertemennya dan ternyata dia tinggal satu atap dengan kekasihnya Naruto-sama"jawab Kakashi tegas

"Hah…."Naruto menghela nafasnya tak habis piker dengan kelakuan putra semata wayangnya.

"Baiklah…jangan sampai berita ini di dengar Hinata,dan kau keluarlah" Kakashi membungkukan badannya dan keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Cklek

Tak selang berapa lama wanita berambut indigo panjang masuk dan berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Boruto anata?"tanya Hinata sambil membelai surai pirang suami tercintanya.

"Hah…Dia tak ke luar dari apertemennya hari ini" jawab Naruto sambil mengulas senyum simpul. Hinata yang melihat senyum suaminya membalas dengan senyuman hangat miliknya.

"tidurlah Hime ini sudah terlalu malam" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Kau juga sayang,jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Istrinya, Hinata pun berlalu dari hadapan suaminya. BLAM

.

Sarada menyeruput jus tomat kesukaannya, sesekali matanya melirik kea rah jam tangan hitam pemberian ibunya waktu ulang tahun ke-15nya. Pikirannya melayanyang kepada ibunya sudah hampir setengah tahun dia meninggalkan kediaman Uciha. Jujur dia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Namun gengsi jika ia harus kembali kekediaman Uciha.

"Gomen…Hime aku terlambat" ucap pemuda pirang dengan ngos ngosan.

"Taka pa..aku juga baru keluar dari kelas" ucap Sarada sambil tersenyum.

Drt..drt..drt.. Boruto mengambil handphone di dalam kantong jins belelnya. Dan menatap nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Boruto tak menjawab panggilan itu dan meletakkan smartphonenya di dalam tasnya.

"kenapa tak kau angkat?" tanya Sarada sedikit bingung

"Tak penting" jawab Boruto sekenanya. Namun handphone itu tak kunjung berhenti terus bergetar di dalam tas Boruto.

" Angkatlah Bolt siapa tau penting"  
"Biarkanlah Hime dari orang rumah"

"Angkatlah Bolt…." Bujuk Sarada. Dengan malas Bolt mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Tuan Muda Bolt, Hinata-sama sakit dan memanggil manggil nama anda terus" Bolt terkejut dengan ucapan salah satu maid kediaman Namikaze.

"UAPA…BAIKLAH AKU AKAN PULANG!" teriak Boruto hingga semua orang yang berada di kantin menoleh menatap Bolt dengan tatapan terganggu. "Apa Tou-sama dirumah?" tanya Bolt kemudian

"Naruto-sama lagi di Korea dan dalam perjalanan pulang." Jawaban dari maid keluarga Namikaze mengakhiri panggilan. Bolt memasukan handphone hitamnya kedalam saku celananya, ia memandang Sara di depannya. Sarada yang mengetahui maksud Bolt tersenyum. "Pulanglah…aku akan menunggumu di apertemen kita." Ucapan Sarada membuatia yakin dengan keputusannya untuk pulang. Bolt menampilkan senyuman untuk Sarada ia mengecup kening kekasihnya cukup lama Sarada menutup matanya meresapi kecupan sang kekasih.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, aku akan segera kembali Hime" ucap Bolt sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sarada cuman mengangguk menanggapi ucapan kekasih pirangnya. Tatapan Sarada tak dapat diartikan saat menatap punggung sang kekasih yang saat itu berjalan keluar kantin untuk menemui ibunya yang sedang sakit.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang Boruto berlari menuju kamar sang ibunda. Ia takut apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya, walaupun bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi ibunya. Tiba di depan pintu kamar ibunya dia langsung mendrobak pintu dan berlari masuk, namun ia tak mendapati ibunya berada di ranjang.

"Kaa-sama..Kaa-sama.."panggil Boruto berulang kali tiba tiba pintu kamar terttutup dan terkunci dari luar. Boruto yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres segera menggedor pintu kamar sang ibu.

"BUKA PINTUNYA..SIALAN" umpat Boruto. Usaha yang sia sia membuat Boruto lelah ia menyadari bahwa ia telah ditipu oleh ayahnya. Ia terduduk sambil terpikir kekasihnya. Ia bingung gimana dengan kekasihnya jika ia tak kembali.

Setelah cukup lama ia terduduk di depan pintu tiba tiba pintu terbuka ia mendongak menatap dan sosok yang sangat miripnya namun terlihat tampak dewasa berdiri tegap memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang datar.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI TOU-SSAMA"teriak Boruto kepada lelaki didepannya yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkanmu dari kampus dan kau tak perlu ke kampus lagi dan jangan pergi kemana mana dua minggu lagi kita bertemu calon istrimu untuk melamarnya"

 **Boruto POV**

Cih, kenapa aku bisa tertipu. Kuakui apapun yang menyangkut Kaa-sama akan aku lakukan apapun. Tapi bagaimana denga Sara. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, bagaimana aku dapat keluar dari sini. Aku berjalan menuju jendela, cih sial sejak kapan jendela ini dijeruji? Aku jambak surai pirangku frustasi. Aku lelah dengan ini semua tak terasa tiba tiba ngantuk dan aku pun terlelap ke alam mimpiku.

 **Boruto POV End**

.

.

.

 **Sarada POV**

sudah dua minggu sejak ia pulang kerumahnya, dia tak kembali lagi kemari. Bahkan nomernya pun tak aktif. Hah, apa yang harus aku lakukan apa aku tetap menunggunya? Atau meninggalkannya. Entahlah, aku berjalan menuju balkon apertemenku ku tatap langit biru disana biru sebiru matanya, bahkan membayangkannya membuatku sedikit menarik sudut bibirku. Aku merindukannya…..

 **POV End**

 _ **Tok.. tok.. tok..**_

Suara ketukan pintu depan apertemen membuyarkan lamunan Sarada. Dengan segera dia berlari membuka pintu berharap kekasih pirangnya yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Namun, senyuman Sarada seketika luntur melihat dua orang berperawakan tinggi memakai jas hitam yang ia sangat tau bahwa mereka adalah orang suruhan tou-samanya.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sarada seketika dua orang tersebut menyeret Sarada tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Sarada. Dihempaskan tubuh mungil Sarada di jok belakang Mobil sedan hitam. Dan seketika melaju meninggalkan apertemen.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku" teriak Sarada

"Lepaskan dia" suara baritone mengentrupsi kedua orang tersebut dan melepaskan Sarada.

"Tou-sama kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau yang sudah mengusirku dari rumah dan sekarang kau menyuruhku kembali ke rumah dengan cara seperti ini seperti seorang tersangka" cerca Sarada panjang lebar. Namun laki laki di depannya terdiam masih dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Dan menatap putri semata wayangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Plok..plok..plok

Seketika beberapa maid datang menghadap sang tuan besar Uciha

"Dandani dia secantik mungkin hari ini calon suaminya akan datang melamarnya" ucapan ayahnya membuat kedua mata Sarada membulat sempurna.

"A..apa…"belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya kedua tangannya sudah ditarik oleh maid.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam melakukan persiapan, dan Sarada tak dapat menolak perjodohan ini lagi.

"Ah..maafkan aku Bolt-kun"gumam Sarada pelan. Ia hanya dapat menangis dalam diam. Tiba tiba wajah cantik Kaa-samanya muncul dibalik pintu kamar Sarada.

"Sayang…Tou-sama menyuruhmu turun mereka sudah datang" ucap Sakura pelan sambil membelai lembut Surai hitam putrinya yang digulung rapi membuat ia sangat cantik. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya tangannya di gandeng oleh Sakura lembut. Sakura tau apa yang dialami oleh putrinya.

.

.

.

 **Boruto POV**

Aish…pembicaraan yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana dengan Sara disana apa dia baik baik saja apa masih menungguku?

"Ah..mari Sayang turunlah duduk disamping Tou-sama"ucapan teman Tou-sama yang aku ketahui bernama Sasuke Uciha tak membuaytku mendongak untuk menatap putrinya yang akan dijodohkan denganku, karena pikiranku masih dipenuhi dengan Sara-hime.

"Boruto-kun tunjukan wajahmu lihatlah calon istrimu dia sangat cantik"ucapan Kaa-sama yang lembut menyadarkanku dan dengan terpaksa mendongakkan wjahku dan betapa terkejutnya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

"SARA-CHAN"

"BOLT-KUN"

 **Boruto POV End**

"SARA-CHAN"

"BOLT-KUN"

Teriakan Sarada dan Boruto membuat kedua orang tua mereka masing masing cengo.

"Ah…jadi kalian sudah saling kenal" ucapan bahagia dari Hinata membuat mereka dapat mengatasi dan memahami keadaan.

"Sarada, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucapan Sasuke menuntut penjelasan dari mereka berdua.

Sarada dan Boruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi secara bergantian kedua orang tua mereka pun memahami kesalah pahaman ini. Ternyata kalu emang jodoh tak akan kemana….

.

.

.

Boruto dan Sarada menyalami tamu undangan dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah mereka. Setelah acara pertemuan itu dua bulan mereka mengadakan pernikahan dengan sangat mewah.

"Sara-chan, ternyata benar katamu tentang ikatan benang merah? Coba aku waktu itu aku mau melihat foto yang diberikan Kaa-sama pasti tak akan seperti ini"

"Sudahlah Bolt-kun yang penting sekarang kita bersama dan berakhir bhagia"senyuman Sarada membuat Boruto terpana dan tiba tiba menampilkan senyuman lucifernya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu atau aku akan memakanmu" seketika wajah nyoya Namikaze menampilkan semburat merah.

"Hahahahahahaha" tawa Boruto menggelegar memenuhi ruangan resepsi mereka.

TAMAT

 **AH..MENCOBA MEMBUAT FANFIC DENGAN PASANGAN BORUTO SARADA MAAF JIKA MENGECEWAKAN….**

 **MOHON SARAN DAN KRITIKANNYA…**

 **^_^ HE..HE..HE..**


End file.
